Magnus the Rogue
"We're trying to '''destroy '''it. And when it comes to "destruction", Magnus is the master." - Axel about the Witherstorm. Magnus is a member of the Order of the Stone and a major character in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is voiced by Corey Feldman. He is also one of the four deuteragonists of Minecraft: Story Mode, along with Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, Gabriel the Warrior and Petra. Biography Background Magnus is an expert demolitionist and griefer. He is a part of the Order of the Stone and was the former ruler of "Boom Town". He does not keep good relations with Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, thinking she is a 'nerd'. He, along with the other three members of the Order of the Stone, defeated the Ender Dragon a very long time ago. Events of Minecraft: Story Mode The Order of the Stone Magnus the Rogue is only mentioned shortly in the narration at the beginning of the episode. Assembly Required In Boom Town If the player chooses to recruit Magnus along with Axel, they go to Boom Town, of which Magnus is the ruler. The player talks to Magnus and convinces him that Gabriel has sent them. Then, they devise a plan to get out of Boom Town, in which Jesse has to defeat Magnus in a 'TNT Duel'. Magnus loses his senses during the battle, and attacks Jesse relentlessly with cannons. Ultimately, Jesse, with an enchanted arrow, shoots at Magnus' TNT supply, igniting it, thus blowing up his tower. Then, the Wither Storm comes and attacks, and they are forced to flee back to the temple. If the player comes back with Ellegaard he would say to the player that why did they bring back the 'Queen of Nerds' with them. Magnus and Ellegaard argue throughout the episode. Once the group reach Soren's place Magnus leaves the group and goes a different path to find Soren's Formidi-Bomb himself. He returns in episode 3. The Last Place You Look He appears at the very end. There is a choice in which you have to choose between Ellegaard's armor or Magnus' armor. If you chose Ellegaard's, she'll die and Magnus will be upset. If you chose Magnus' armor, he will be rammed into a tree by the Witherstorm, and then die of his injury. Overview Appearance He had a black mask in his face and a helmet made out of glass. Later he appears wearing only his mask. He does not have hair and has a white skin. Personality Magnus is both smart and tricky, as he is a master at griefing and can create smart and useful traps to protect himself. He was also announced as the King of Boom Town, but he lost his rank after Jesse beat him at the death bowl. Later after the Wither Storm attacked and destroyed Boom Town, he allied with Jesse and the others, so they can destroy the Wither Storm. Magnus displays honour and nobility, ironically, despite being a greifer. While his way usually involved blowing things up, he does fight to help people. He offers Jessie his armour, although this could be to one up Elleguard. He also asks Jessie to save everyone while dying, which shows that despite the bravado he emits, he does care about others. Magnus is the least cowardly of the Order, with the possible exception to Gabriel. Magnus actively goes looking for fights. He also appears to be somewhat sociopathic in nature, enjoying explosions, and constantly activating traps, almost Impulsivly. While a fraud like the rest of the Order, Magnus is probably the least guilty of being a fraud. He does not use his greifer reputation to hide cowardice. What you see is what you get, and Magnus truly is a greifer at heart. Items Magnus mostly carries destruction-related items. Quotes "STOP EATING MY KINGDOM!" - Magnus to the Wither Storm when it destroys Boom Town (determinant) " So, w''ho are you then? And why did you bring the Queen of the nerds with you?!''" - Magnus to Jesse about Ellegaard (determinant) Gallery Magnus.png|Magnus at start of Episode One Ender Dragon.PNG|Magnus, Gabriel, Ellegaard and Soren after defeating the Ender Dragon Order of the stone.jpg|Magus, Ellegaard, Gabriel and Soren AssemblyRequiredKeyArt.jpg|Magnus and Ellegaard in Episode 2 TLPYL Ellegaard Mad.png|Jesse, Ellegaard and Magnus in Episode Three EP 4 SCREENSHOT.png Trivia *He almost rejected his alliance with Jesse, because he had a problem, that he couldn't leave the town, as he was its king. *In "Assembly Required" he isn't wearing his helmet like he does in "The Order of the Stone". Similar to Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer and Soren the Architect. *In episode 3, he seems to start getting along with Ellegaard, even being upset if she dies. *In episode 4, a glitch can occur where Magnus gets onto a horse even if he died. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Determinant Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans